Office Bet
by jdc8911
Summary: Weekly Challenge. Week 5: Lucy and Wyatt show up together at Mason industries and someone notices Lucy's wearing one of Wyatt's shirts.


Week 5

It has been about two weeks since I stayed that night at Wyatt's after watching the new Bond movie. It has also been two weeks now since I have sporadically been staying at Wyatt's place. Purely for his benefit, or at least thats what I keep telling myself. Sydney is beyond ecstatic. It's not that he doesn't want me staying with him anymore, no, it's more that he wants me and Wyatt to hook up. He is definitely 'team Lyatt' as he keeps referring to the nonexistent relationship between Wyatt and have been a few hugs since that night but other than that and some cuddling on the couch watching movies nothing else had changed. We haven't talked about our weird non-relationship and we haven't kissed since Bonnie and Clyde. To be honest I'm afraid to bring it up. I am following his lead. Sometimes I just wish he would pick up the tempo a bit.

Anyway it has been another one of those days that I spent with Wyatt. We had spent the afternoon walking around a nature preserve near his apartment. On our way back we got caught in a downpour, both of us getting completely drenched. By the time we made it inside I was violently shivering from the freezing spring rain. I really hope I don't get sick from this. Wyatt just shoved a towel in my hands and pushed me into the bathroom telling me to "Shower before you die of pneumonia." How oh so sweet of him. So I peeled off my soaking wet clothes and stepped into the scalding hot shower. It felt amazing! I couldn't bring myself to do anything other than stand there under the wonderfully hot water for a good couple of minuets. When I had finally warmed up a bit I started washing my hair. With Wyatt's shampoo. It somehow felt very intimate and made me want to giggle like a little school girl. I was going to smell like Wyatt Logan . I seriously have it bad. Anywho, I had just finished massaging the shampoo into my hair when the bathroom door opens and I freeze.

"Hey Luce, Agent Christopher called. Emma jumped. I'm leaving some dry clothes hereon the sink for you. Sorry I don't have anything smaller."

Then he is gone.I hurry through the rest of the shower and dry myself off turning to find the clothes Wyatt had left me. Holding up the sweatpants I notice that they could probably almost fit two of me in them, but maybe if I pull the string all the way tight and roll them a few times they wont be too big. I dig through my pile of clothes real quick looking for my bra and underwear, hoping they aren't soaked as well. And they are… looks like I'm going commando today. I quickly throw on the sweat pants getting them as tight on me as I could, and the gray Army shirt he left for me. Thankfully I had just worn flip flops today so I don't have to wear wet shoes. I quickly fix my hair then head out to the living room where Wyatt is scrolling through his phone.

"Hey, thanks for lending me some clothes mine were totally soaked…" Wyatt looks up and me and just stares open mouth "What? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah! Everything is great. Come on we better hurry. I'll drive." With that we speed off towards Mason Industries. I'm a bit worried Wyatt is acting very strange.I hope he isn't getting sick. The ride to Mason was oddly quiet and Wyatt kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat and constantly glancing over at me. "Are you sure everything is ok? Because you are acting very strange even for you."

"Yeah, I'm fine Luce, just anxious to find out wha Emma is up to thats all." Then we drift back into silence. It's actually a relief when we finally pull into the lot and head into the building. Everyone is already in the conference room when we get there and they all turn and stare at us. I make my way uncomfortably over to my chair and we start the debrief, which thankfully turns everyone back to the matter at hand and they all stop staring at me. once the briefing was done I hurried out of there towards wardrobe to change, not wanting to deal with the starring again. a few minuets later Jiya caught up with me.

"So… Are you and Wyatt happening? Is that why you are wearing his clothes? Did you finally happen?" She asked me way too excitedly.

"What? No! Nothing happened between me and Wyatt… why? Is that what everyone thinks? Is that why everyone has been starring at me?"

"Maybe? But I mean you gotta admit there is a lot of sexual tension between the two of you. You should definitely tap that. And soon… like this week."

"Why this week?"

"Do you not know about the office bet?"

"Jiya, What office bet?" She starts slowly backing away from me.

"Oh, you know, just the office bet on the you and Wyatt will finally be a thing." Then she took off running down the hall away from me. I head straight for the Wardrobe dock to look for Wyatt. I don't fine him so I go ahead and change and head to the Lifeboat. I Know I will be able to confront him there. I am already seated and trying to figure out this whole seatbelt thing when the boys finally climb in. Wyatt just reaches over and has me strapped in like its nothing… sometimes I hate him for that. I casually just look up at him and ask, "So Rufus, How much do you have on me and Wyatt?" Wyatt just looks really confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know about the office bet they all have on when you and I are going to 'get together'? Jiya just told me apparently its her week and she thought for sure she won. So I was just wondering how much Rufus had on us and when his week is."

"Hmm… Now that is interesting… So Rufus care to enlighten us?" Instead of answering right away Rufus instead hurls us into the past. Once we have landed Rufus opens the door and tries to sneak out past us. Wyatt just sticks out his arm keeping Rufus trapped in the Lifeboat with us. "So talk" Wyatt demanded.

"OK! So you guys started acting a bit extra close and weird ever since Arkansas and everyone around the office started getting ideas that you were together and yea. So we all started placing bets on when you would finally get together. This week is Jiya and I have next week for $80. I'm really sorry guys! Jiya was just so excited about it and kept talking to me about it all the time… I guess I just got caught up in it."

"Ok, well as much as I would love to stay here and chat this out. We do still have a madwoman to chase. So it looks like you are off the hook for now." And with that we were off. Chasing after Emma, saving history and protecting the future.


End file.
